


Movie Night

by BunnyFair



Series: Adventures aboard the Nemesis [5]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: F/M, Funny, Pranks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25197217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyFair/pseuds/BunnyFair
Relationships: Knock Out/Original Female Character, Soundwave/Original Female Character
Series: Adventures aboard the Nemesis [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823524
Kudos: 9





	Movie Night

Soundwave tapped at the main console, the largest screens turning on as he darkened the rest. Behind him, Alice set up a small nest of blankets as Seraphina settled in a corner, a small lamp and book in hand. Knock Out was sitting beside Alice, a small container of energon gels in hand.

They were preparing for their bi-weekly movie night and Soundwave was getting their movies queued up for the night. While Seraphina was 'attending' the movie night, since the theme was horror movies, she would be focusing on her books.

He glanced back at Alice and Knock Out and started the first movie, commanding the main console to fold into the floor before walking back to his corner near Seraphina. She glanced up at him and turned on her lamp, hunkering down in her cushioned corner.

Soundwave focused on his work as the first movie played, paying minimal attention to the screams and sound effects. He didn't have any care or preference for the human movies, nor did he have a need for background noise. But, it made Alice happy and Knock Out didn't have to sneak off the ship to watch movies either.

He paused typing at an idea, Seraphina looking up at him with an eyebrow raised. He tilted his head lightly and activated his tendrils, carefully sliding them across the ground towards Knock Out and Alice. Seraphina snickered softly and glanced up, watching as the tendrils slid across the floor.

Alice sat beside Knock Out, hugging her knees tightly as they watched the killer slowly sneak up behind the unsuspecting victim. They watched quietly as the music slowly built, the tension building it. And then, the knife came down.

They both screeched when something grabbed them, launching into the air and away from the potential killer or monster. Soundwave swiftly slid his tendrils back into place as Seraphina burst out laughing.

Alice straightened up and glared over at Soundwave. "Lights!"

Soundwave turned the lights on, pausing the movie as he turned to her. Seraphina snorted as she laughed, falling over as Knock Out glared at her.

Knock Out stood up and walked over, scooping her up. "You knew what he was doing and did nothing, you little minx."

She snickered and patted his hand. "I just couldn't resist. Hey, Soundwave, can I get a recording of that? I want a copy of that scream for my new ringtone."

Knock Out frowned, walking out. "You will do no such thing, Seraphina."

Alice huffed up at Soundwave, crossing her arms. "Not funny."

He simply extended one tendril, patting her head with it.


End file.
